Lluvia de Estrellas
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Sirius y Regulus siguen en pie, pero ahora con más motivos para conseguir lo que han buscado por años. Sin embargo, en el camino hallarán más aliados de los que esperaban... y también más enemigos. ¿Qué pasará con ellos, entonces? ¿Y qué pasará con Harry Potter, siendo una de las personas a quienes los hermanos Black intentan proteger? [Continuación de "Estrellas Fugaces". WI?]


_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, así que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Continuación del longfic_ Estrellas Fugaces _. WI?_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

 **Introducción.**

 _Enero de 1992._

Hermione Granger se consideraba una niña inteligente.

En honor a la verdad, gran parte de su intelecto era nutrido por su buena memoria, con la cual podía recordar hasta el más minúsculo detalle que considerara importante. Era así casi siempre, por lo cual no era de extrañar que se le considerara una sabelotodo.

Sin embargo, esa misma inteligencia le hacía ver que, a veces, realmente no sabía mucho. Quitando el ser una bruja hija de muggles, era evidente que en cuestiones emocionales, aún debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para comprender a quienes no habían tenido una vida como la suya.

Tras las vacaciones de Navidad, sus padres la llevaron a tomar el expreso de vuelta al colegio. Aunque ambos habrían preferido tenerla cerca de casa, estaban orgullosos de saber que su hija era una de las mejores de la clase, sin quedarse atrás respecto a los hijos de magos. Hermione sabía que sus padres habrían querido decirles a sus colegas y amigos lo extraordinaria que ella era, pero que se contenían para no revelar accidentalmente el mundo de la magia. La cuidaban hasta en eso, por lo cual estaba muy agradecida.

En el andén nueve y tres cuartos, la niña no tardó en buscar a sus amigos. Los Granger, al principio, se sorprendieron cuando Hermione les contó que casi siempre estaba con dos niños, pero al verla tan contenta, no protestaron. Tendría amiguitas con el tiempo, ¿no?

—¡Hola, Hermione!

La chiquilla giró la cabeza hacia el saludo y al tiempo que sonreía, levantaba una mano para agitarla con energía. Se acercaba a ella un niño de cara redonda y expresión amable.

—¡Hola, Neville! —ella le dio un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Pasaste bien las fiestas?

—Sí, claro. Gracias por el libro de flores exóticas, aunque a la abuela le sorprendió que las fotos no se movieran para nada.

—Bueno, tuve que comprarlo en una librería muggle, así que…

—¡No importa! Buenos días —Neville Longbottom se fijó en los adultos que acompañaban a su amiga, así que les hizo un gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días, jovencito.

—Buenos días.

—¿Has visto a Harry, Neville?

Cuando el aludido negó con la cabeza, Hermione hizo una mueca. Había estado algo preocupada por su otro amigo, Harry Potter, ya que tras haber hablado por teléfono con él en Navidad, dejó de dar señales de vida.

—No debe tardar —aseguró Neville, intentando animarla.

—Sí, seguro. ¿Buscamos un compartimiento?

Después que Neville asintiera, ambos caminaron por el andén, empujando sus respectivos carritos con el equipaje, seguidos de cerca por los Granger.

—Ella es mi abuela —presentó Neville.

La mencionada era una mujer de avanzada edad y porte majestuoso, aunque el sombrero que levaba, con un buitre disecado encima, le daba un aspecto extravagante. Aún así, los padres de Hermione consiguieron no verse demasiado impresionados y saludaron a la señora con sonrisas cordiales, las cuales fueron gratamente correspondidas.

—Neville me ha hablado mucho de ti, jovencita —dijo la anciana, dirigiéndose a Hermione—. Es un gusto saber que hay niños tan deseosos de aprender, como tú. Y te agradezco toda la ayuda que le das a mi nieto, ¡y la que seguro le darás en el futuro! Este chico… Su padre…

—¡Abuela! —cortó Neville, entre abochornado y temeroso.

Hermione miró aquello con curiosidad. Sabía, prácticamente desde el inicio del curso, que Neville vivía con aquella señora, pero no se había parado a pensar en las razones. Era algo privado de su amigo y esperaría con paciencia hasta que él quisiera contárselo, aunque sospechaba, por su expresión al mencionarse a su padre, que quizá no fuera un tema agradable.

—Neville me contó también sobre Harry Potter —continuó entonces la señora Longbottom, con discreto interés—. Conocí a los padres del chico, eran buenas personas. Dicen que es idéntico a su padre, ¿es cierto?

Ambos niños se miraron, para luego encogerse de hombros. ¿Cómo saberlo? Hermione había leído un montón sobre la pasada guerra mágica, con el propósito de no sentirse perdida ante el apodo de Harry y aquello por lo que era tan famoso, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no se había topado con demasiadas fotografías de él o sus padres. Era como si la historia de los magos no necesitara de sus caras para ser conocida.

—Vaya, ¿de verdad no saben cómo son los Potter? Buscaré entre las cosas de Frank, debe haber alguna fotografía. Coincidió con ellos en el colegio, aunque no iban al mismo curso, y luego se toparon varias veces. Sí, estoy segura de que hallaré algo.

—Gracias, señora. Eso a Harry le gustará —aseguró Hermione con timidez.

—No hay de qué. Neville, ¿tienes todo? Espero que sí. De todas formas, revisaré tu habitación llegando a casa, para asegurarme.

—Claro, abuela.

La mujer agitó la varita mágica y subió los baúles al vagón más cercano, haciéndolos levitar. Acto seguido, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su nieto antes y se despidió de los Granger, retirándose enseguida. Por su parte, Hermione conversó un momento con sus padres, antes que ellos también decidieran marcharse. Los dos niños subieron también, no sin antes mirar en todas direcciones, por si veían a Harry. Sus ojos hallaban caras conocidas, pero del niño de anteojos, ni rastro. Así las cosas, decidieron llevar sus cosas al primer compartimiento libre que encontraron.

—¿Hay otra forma de volver al colegio después de las vacaciones? —inquirió Hermione.

Neville frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras movía la varita con sumo cuidado para realizar el hechizo de levitación en los baúles. No en balde, su amiga se había armado de paciencia hacía unos meses para que le saliera bien.

—Hay un autobús, el _noctámbulo_ —se acordó finalmente, tomando asiento, para enseguida hacer una mueca—. Espero que no lo haya tomado. Viajar en él es terrible.

—¿Por qué?

—Es muy rápido, pero el conductor va por donde sea. En serio, siempre que sea por tierra. Y el que yo conocí no era muy bueno.

—¿Nada más?

—Por lo que recuerdo, sí.

Ambos se quedaron callados de repente, sin saber qué más hacer o decir. Hermione, en un momento dado, se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventanilla, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones. No, ni rastro de Harry, aunque de espaldas, a lo lejos, una larga melena rubia se le hizo familiar…

—¡Señora Blackson! —gritó, al acordarse finalmente de quién era—. ¡Señora, por aquí!

El barullo era mucho, así que a la niña no le sorprendió que la dueña de ese pelo rubio, una mujer sumamente atractiva, solo mirara por encima de su hombro al escucharla, antes de irse.

—¿Quién es? —se interesó Neville, que tras la sorpresa inicial ante el comportamiento de la castaña, se levantó para asomarse al exterior.

—¿Por qué llamas a la señora Blackson?

Los dos chiquillos se dieron media vuelta a toda velocidad. En la entrada del compartimiento, con el baúl a sus pies, se hallaba de pie un niño delgado, de revuelto pelo negro y brillantes ojos verdes tras unos anteojos redondos. La ropa que llevaba se veía distinta, a su medida; además, en su expresión sobresalía el desconcierto, no el aire de melancolía y retracción que siempre parecía acompañarlo. Aunque al principio no supieron cómo reaccionar ante esas sutiles pero considerables diferencias en Harry Potter, Hermione no tardó en ir a abrazarlo, en tanto Neville esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

—Hermione… no respiro… —masculló el de anteojos de forma ahogada.

—¡Lo siento! Es que no llegabas… por eso cuando vi a la señora Blackson pensé…

—Ah, sí. No importa.

—Casi pierdes el tren —apuntó Neville, cuando Hermione finalmente se separó de Harry.

—Eso creía yo, pero la señora Blackson conduce muy deprisa cuando va retrasada. Fue una suerte que no chocáramos o algo así.

Entre los tres, ingresaron el baúl y la jaula de la blanca lechuza de Harry al compartimiento, cerrando la puerta poco antes de que sintiera que el tren iniciaba su marcha. Pasaron algunos minutos acomodándose y conversando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que a Hermione se le ocurrió preguntar por la Navidad de cada uno.

—La cena en casa de la abuela fue muy aburrida —confesó Neville con gesto tímido—. Es decir, todos fueron buenos conmigo, más cuando supieron en qué casa de Hogwarts había quedado, aunque la abuela ya se los había dicho.

—Harry, ¿cómo la pasaste tú?

—Yo… Esa noche fueron amigos de la señora Blackson a cenar. Son gente agradable. Me sorprendió que supieran que iba a estar allí y me llevaran regalos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pensé que solo le darían a Jim, es al que conocen.

—Harry, esos amigos de la señora Blackson… No sé, quizá te dieron regalos porque… Bueno, ¿conocieron a tus padres?

Aunque Hermione creyó haber dicho lo obvio, tanto ella como Neville se sorprendieron de la expresión que apareció en el rostro de Harry, aunque apenas fue visible por unos segundos.

Era como si lo recién oído, en cierta forma, le hubiera dolido.

—Tal vez —se decidió a murmurar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Acto seguido, el de anteojos desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, con aire pensativo, lo cual hizo que Neville le dedicara un nervioso ademán a Hermione.

Pero ella, por enésima vez desde que supo que era bruja, se daba cuenta de que los libros no siempre le ayudaban.

—&—

 _Aguascalientes, Ags. A 2 de enero de 2017._

 _Eh… ¿Hola? (Bell saluda desde un refugio anti–bombas). Juro que esto lo tenía planeado para 2016, como conmemoración por mis 11 años en FFnet. De hecho, el archivo de Word estaba guardado en una carpeta llamada "Long Story 4.0", pero como imaginarán debido a la fecha, ya no fue posible (rueda los ojos)._

 _Como bien dice la nota inicial, esto es una continuación. Hace un año (sí, ya, lo que hacen un par de días…), estaba terminando a contrarreloj_ Estrellas Fugaces _, la primera parte de este fic, donde quizá haya un par de lagunas argumentales que me compliquen la vida pero que a estas alturas no quiero resolver porque… Vamos, debo tenerle fe a mis propios fics, ¿no? Ojalá no me salga el tiro por la culata…_

 _He dejado en manos de Hermione la Introducción porque siempre he creído que ella tiene la costumbre (o manía, como quieran verlo) de pensar demasiado en lo que pasa a su alrededor para entenderlo bien, pero al mismo tiempo, a los doce años le falta experiencia, sobre todo en relaciones interpersonales. Al menos espero que eso sirva para dejarlos un poquito igual de desconcertados, aunque no por mucho tiempo._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos muy pronto._

 _Nota al 4 de septiembre de 2018: Es obvio que esto no participó en el Long Story 4.0, ¿cierto? (Bell esconde la cara de vergüenza, pero han pasado tantas cosas… Ya, se centra). En fin, ahora sí entrará y espero que les guste. Dudas, comentarios y demás, por el medio habitual, ¡hasta pronto!_


End file.
